goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy UTTP misbehaves at Arby's
Summary Sammy UTTP wants to go to Arby's on a Saturday, but his mom says no because they're having muffins for lunch, but Sammy's dad said that he doesn't have anything to make the muffins, so Sammy and his mom goes to Arby's anyway. When they order their meals, Sammy wants a Jamocha shake, they were sold out, so he has to get a triple chocolate cookie instead. But Sammy decides to destroy the counter instead. Sammy's mom scolds at him and tells him he won't have anything at all. At home, Sammy UTTP was sent to the audience by Jet as a result. Transcript * Sammy UTTP: Hey Mom, guess what? It's Saturday! * Sammy UTTP's Mom: That's right, Sammy. * Sammy UTTP: So can we go to Arby's? * Sammy UTTP's Mom: No. We're having apple zucchini muffins for lunch. * Sammy UTTP: But Mom, I'm hungry, so let's go to Arby's! * Sammy UTTP's Mom: Sammy, I said no. * Sammy UTTP: I want Arby's (20 times)! RIGHT NOW! * Sammy UTTP's Mom: Sammy, for the last time, the answer is no. * Sammy UTTP's Dad: Honey, I don't have anything to make the muffins! * Sammy UTTP's Mom: Did you hear that Sammy? Your father said that he doesn't have anything to make the muffins. That means we can go. * Sammy UTTP: Yay! * (At Arby's) * Arby's Clerk: Welcome to Arby's. How can i take your order? * Sonic: I would like a Smokehouse Brisket, large curly fries, a large Sierra Mist, and an apple turnover. * Amy Rose: And I would like a King's Hawaiian Fish sandwich, large french fries, a large Dr. Pepper and Oreo Bites. * Arby's Clerk: And will that be for here or to go? * Sonic: To go, please. * Arby's Clerk: Okay, that's 41 dollars. * (Sonic and Amy pay for their meals) * Arby's Clerk: Here you go! Thank you for choosing Arby's. Come again soon! * Amy Rose: Thank you! * (As Sonic and Amy walk out with their meals, Sammy UTTP and his mom walk into Arby's) * Arby's Clerk: Welcome to Arby's. How can I take your order today? * Sammy UTTP's mom: I would like a Chicken Pepperoni Parm sandwich, large curly fries, a large Diet Pepsi, and a cookie butter shake. * Sammy UTTP: And I would like a Reuben sandwich, medium french fries, a medium Pepsi, and a Jamocha Shake. * Arby's Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of Jamocha Shakes right now. * Sammy UTTP: What? Please tell me you're joking! * Arby's Clerk: Don't feel bad, young man. How about a triple chocolate cookie instead? * Sammy UTTP: Why? * Sammy UTTP's mom: Because Sammy, they're out of Jamocha shakes right now. Why don't you get a triple chocolate cookie instead? * Sammy UTTP: No! I want a Jamocha shake, so give it to me right now! * Arby's Clerk: Uh-oh. * Sammy UTTP's Mom: Sammy, stop acting like a brat. You can either get a triple chocolate cookie, or you won't get anything at all. * Sammy UTTP: Oh, I have a better idea. How about I destroy the counter instead? * Sammy UTTP's Mom: Don't even think about it, Sammy. Because if you do that, then we'll be in big trouble. * Sammy UTTP: Too bad! I'll destroy it, anyway. * (Sammy UTTP destroys the counter and pins it on top of the clerk) * Arby's Clerk: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! * Sammy UTTP's Mom: Sammy, how dare you injure the clerk like that? That's it! Let's get out of here before they call the cops on us! * (In the car) * Sammy UTTP: (Pinkie Pie Crying Voice from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sammy UTTP's Mom: Stop crying like Pinkie Pie, Sammy. I told if you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything. * Sammy UTTP: But Mom, all I wanted was a Jamocha shake. but they didn't give me any. That's why I destroyed the counter. * Sammy UTTP's Mom: I don't care, because you're such a troublesome young man who always acts like a horrible monster. I shouldn't have taken you to Arby's if it weren't for you acting like a jerk. * Sammy UTTP: I get it now Mom, and I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! Will I still be able to drink Pepsi soda when I get home? * Sammy UTTP's mom: No! Absolutely not! You're going to bed early when we get home and that's final. * (At home) * Sammy UTTP's dad: Sammy, how dare you cause trouble at Arby's? That's it! You're grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan! This means you will be babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Go to bed right now. * Sammy UTTP: Never! I wish you all were dead from a venus flytrap! * Sonic: How dare you wish us dead from a venus flytrap? That's it, Jet will send you to the audience! * Amy Rose: Yeah! * Jet: Prepare to be sent to the audience?! * Sammy UTTP: Oh no, this place is too crowded!